


Good Things Take Time

by laraluthor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Time Travel, maybe a little angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraluthor/pseuds/laraluthor
Summary: Time Travel can really f*ck up your relationship.orSara Lance keeps meeting her future best friend when she travels into the past, but it gets harder to keep secrets when she starts bumping into her in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is based of a fanfic i wrote on wattpad years ago and i liked the idea so i just improved on it (for now because i only finished the first three chapters or something)

The eight year old was playing in her room when she heard the noise, it was loud and sounded vaguely like a car crashing she also caught a glimpse of a grey object falling from the sky, it was bigger and scarier than anything she had seen before, but it disappeared completely in seconds.

The curiosity inside of her won over everything else as she headed to the back door quickly pulling on her rain boots before running towards the field, in the direction of the strange object she saw for only a second. She was stood on the third bar up on the metal gate as she peered into the field, a large circle of grass looked as if a herd of cows had trampled it. The girl wanted nothing more than to stand in the centre of it, however the hard surface she hit stopped her.

A group of adults appeared from the invisible object that was blocking her path and the girl ran for the line of trees at the edge of the field, a few meters from her.

The girl froze in fear as a woman in a tight white bodysuit approached her. “What are you doing here sweetie?” She crouched down so their heights were closer match. When the young girl stayed quiet she asked another question, “What is your name?”

Her voice was shaky as she practically whispered her response, “Evie.” The woman seemed surprised, “Fairchild?”

Evie nodded shyly and the older woman smiled back at the her. Her eyes softened and her tone of voice changed when she spoke again, “I’m Sara, you don’t have to be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

The girl swallowed her fear, and spoke up again as her curiosity won out, curiosity about the object that fell from the sky and this strange woman dressed in something Evie had never seen before, and why they were in her backyard, “What are you doing here?”

Sara looked torn before answering, “I came from the future to stop a bad guy. I’m a time traveler, and... I can tell you that we are friends in the future.”

Evie didn’t buy it for a second “time travel isn’t real.”

“That’s what I used to say but look at me now, a girl from 2016 talking to you now.” She stood up and extended her hand. Remembering what her parents told her about not trusting strangers Evie just looked at Sara’s hand, and frowned.

“Prove that your really a time traveler.”

“I have a ship.”

“I can’t see it.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “That’s because you’re not supposed to see it, it’s invisible.” Evie didn’t say anything after that but she did, “If you go back inside you might see the ship take off. How does that sound?”

Evie smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically before skipping back towards the house and running up to her bedroom, pressing her nose against the window as she watched the spot in the field as the ship reappeared before taking off and disappearing once more.

Evie spent the next few years fascinated with the idea of time travel, and of the large grey spaceship that brought the blonde woman who saved the world, at least in Evie’s eyes, and who promised they were friends in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was six years later.

The fourteen year old was out with her parents when she saw her for the first time in years. She looked exactly the same as when she appeared in Evie’s yard in the grey ship. So she ran to her. Sara, her mysterious time traveler that she had convinced herself she had imagined.

Sara was about to enter a bar, a strange building that Evie had never payed attention to and wasn’t aware of the name.

“Sara” she called out excitedly.

The woman in the white suit turned to face her, frowning slightly. Evie blinked up at her, “Evie, Fairchild.” she spoke up, reminding the older woman of her name. Sara snickered patting the girl on her head, telling her to run back to her parents, that she was busy.

Evie spent years being mad at Sara for that. The woman had told her they were friends in the future, but she had blew her off after disappearing for years. Apparently fourteen year olds were good at holding grudges.

 

Evie was 19 the next time Sara showed up.

Evie was in her second year of college and she hadn’t thought about the blonde time traveler in years. She still recognised her the second she made contact with those blue eyes across the party. An electric song was playing loudly through speakers throughout the entire house and everyone was either drunk or tipsy.

Evie was very drunk. She didn’t remember much from that night, except certain things, like her ex-girlfriend making out with some guy, getting jealous and drunk. The ginger girl she started dancing with to get back at her ex. However, she never forgot what happened with the blonde that evening.

Sara pulling her from the crowded house by her arm, until they were into the street and the music was just a faint thumping in Evie’s head.

“What the fuck?!” Evie screamed once Sara let go of her arm.

“Go home, or else you will regret this night in a few years.” Her voice was flat.

Evie’s was not, her anger from the events of the night, as well as the pent up anger she had built up for the time traveler over the years. “You have no right to show up here and fuck me up! Are you going to be nice to me and then in six years blow me off?”

“You were a kid and the place I was going was not fit for a fourteen year old.” She was visibly fed up with the argument.

“I wanted to talk.”

“I didn’t.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk now, so goodbye Sara.” Another song started up inside the house and Evie tried to walk back inside but Sara’s fingers were wrapped around her forearm before she could move. “Ouch!” Evie called out faking the pain the blonde caused.

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Neither do I” Evie’s stubbornness was at its peak.

“Evie I need your help.”

“There are about a hundred other people inside, none of whom are pissed at you.”

“None of which are you.” Sara placed her hands on Evie’s shoulders. She ground and Sara fought back a smile.

“What is it?” Evie sighed, and Sara let out a small smile at the girls response. “I need to get into the library, I can’t explain why, but I don’t have time to learn the security system.”

“And you want me to tell you how to get in?” Evie smirked at the fact she held the power in their dynamic now. “What makes you think I know anything about the security there?”

It was Sara’s turn to smirk. And Evie told her everything that she needed to know.

Evie knew she had helped when the headline of the paper the next morning informed her that a rare copy of a certain history book had been stolen from the university library.

Then her visits were more frequent.

She showed up when Evie was 21 and working at an antique shop, then when she was 24 and on a date at the central city museum.


End file.
